Hopelessness
by DragonRose888
Summary: It's like hurling into a black-hole; you loose bits of you as you spiral downward...In the process of typing chapter six. ShiShi Shipping, AshxGary, SatoshixShigeru. Mpreg, child death, kidnapping, mentions of rape. Not for the weak of heart.
1. Starting Out

DragonRose888: This is not my story! It is my friend Wonnykins's story! She does not have an account cuz of her stupid computer. So instead I am going to post it for her. Hope you like!

Wonnykins: Hewwo, Nya! I am such a big fan of ShiShi Shipping. Duh, or I would not have written this. Oh, well I guess I would have anyway if I wanted to see Satoshi suffer…

Satoshi: Hey!

Wonnykins: Oh, hush, Nya. Shigeru, read out ze warnings and disclaimer, please.

Shigeru: Otay. This is purely a work of fandom-ness. Wonnykins nor Dragon owns Pokemon, Saotshi, or me, the really devilishly attractive Shigeru.

Wonnykins: Stop being so full of yourself, Nya.

Dragon: That is so wrong…

Shigeru: … Anyways, this fanfic contains torture, rape, angest, depression, and you get the point. Poor Sato-chan….

Satoshi: On with the stupid fic. Let's get this over with…

Hopelessness 

I'm finding it hard to catch my breath. Not surprising, since someone bigger then me is dragging me down the hallway in a chokehold. I should be used to this by now, having it happen everyday now since I've been here.

Brawn-but-no-Brains stops, holding my throat unnecessarily tighter, fiddling with a key for the door in front of him. I struggle with his arm, trying to get a breath. He opens the door, finally, and loosens his hold. Air has never tasted so good. But I don't have time to savor it. I am thrown bodily into the dark confines of…

…my prison.

The air is knocked from my lungs. As I try to sit up, the door closes, and the only light is a dim bulb hanging from the ceiling. I wish it was darker. It helps, not seeing the pathetic conditions; a rusty cot, short –sheeted; pans that once contained the too-little meals I have been forced to choke down, not cleaned up since I was first locked in here…

My stomach growls. Thinking of food on an empty stomach never helps. I wasn't kidding when I said meals were too small. Not only that, but I don't get them as often as I like. Once, or, if my captors are in a good mood, twice a day I get 'meals'. Sometimes, if I'm unlucky, I don't get anything at all.

My stomach roars. 'Not helping, Satoshi…', I think to myself, pressing my hands against my belly. Hmph. Not really. I've lost so much weight since I've been here that my pants should be around my ankles. Still, I can't help wishing I had something in me; I'm so hungry it hurts. God, when was the last time I had a decent supper? Oh, yeah, before I was kidnapped. And I was so nervous then that I almost couldn't keep it down…

**-Flashback**-

"Takashi, is supper done yet? I'm starving!"

"It's coming Satoshi, be patient!"

I sat back and crossed my arms pouting. 'Damnit' I thought, 'Can't he hurry?'

I bit my lip the sooner I ate something the better. I glanced at Shigeru at the table. My rival was just as impatient. He saw me staring and glared. I looked away. After dinner, I had to tell him. It was getting too much to carry on my shoulders; that feeling. And it was growing all the time.

**-End Flashback-**

'And it still is…..', I reminded myself. I forget the cramps my stomach and think of the pain in my chest, my heart really. If not for that, I wouldn't be here with my empty stomach in this horrible room, with these horrible bruises and scars.

And speaking of which….

I finally realize that part of the pain in my stomach is due to the fact my hands have been pressing on a huge bruise. It's new. I can't believe I haven't noticed it before now. As I take my hands away, lifting up my shirt to be sure. I wince.

Purple and black, the huge sore covers most of my stomach. How could I have not noticed it? But no one hit me in my stomach today….

…….did they?

I can't remember. With a sinking feeling, I realize that I can't remember today at all and that my head feels funny….

Out of habit, I pull up my sleeve. I groan. There is a tiny blood stained mark, a needle hole. I slump against the wall, wincing as my sore back touches the wall. A drug. I've forgotten the whole day because of a drug. Not like this hasn't happened before.

I close my eyes, screwing up my face, my head pounds. I know that it's stupid, but, even so, knowing what has happened doesn't, er, well it hurts, but I've got to remember for when I get rescued.

Excuse me, if I get rescued.

Thoughts are blurry at first, and clearing then is making me dizzy and sick to my stomach. Finally, I am able to piece together my day.

It's not pretty.

**-Flashback-**

"Oh Shigeru…..please…." I opened my eyes. My dream faded. I resisted the urge to cry. Shigeru had been there, right in front of me. Trying to save me. Saying he loved me…

The door to my prison opened. A huge man with brown hair came in. It was then I started my day.

I was dragged from my pathetic room and down a hallway. A door with an odd, eerie aura had opened, and I had been thrown bodily inside. Before I had time to regain myself, the men within the room descended on me. As they held my limbs, one grabbed my arm, pulling me forward. As another kissed me hostilely, the one who grabbed my arm jabbed a needle into my arm. As the pain coursed through my arm, my cry was muffled by the mans teasing lips. Then they started their daily routine of feeling me.

Hands slid up my shirt.

Caressing me.

By the time they had pinned me to the bed, things were getting fuzzy. Finally, as one laughed cruelly, I could not remember anymore.

**-End Flashback-**

Dragon: I loved IT! Angst! XD

Wonnykins: Well, that's all I gots for now, Nya. But I will Keep Dragon posted on updates, so rest assured, there will be more. Please Rand R her. She will forward what you have to say to me. Thanks for reading, Nya!

Satoshi: You mean there's MORE to my suffering! Oh no...


	2. Love

Dragon: Hi again! We were at the beach, so we didn't have the connections to update.

Wonnykins: And boy have I been updating! …as far as pencil, paper writing goes, anyway, Nya.

Satoshi: What a vacation….

Shigeru: Well, since no ones paying any attention to the story, I'll, again, read off the disclaimer and warnings:

Wonnykins and Dragon do not own Satoshi, in all his fluffy haired cuteness, or me, with my ultimate sexiness. They do not own Pokemon, either, so if you try to sue them, they will laugh at your stupidity and your inability and/or your incapability to read their warnings. This is a Yaoi, so, for crying out eff-ing loud, if you can't take it, think it's gross, or just are stupid, don't read it. You will be disgusted and/or mad. This fanfiction contains torture, rape, angst, darkness, despair, tradgedy, woe, the death of an unborn baby, and you get the picture.

Dragon: … and everything I love in a fanfic, in short!

Shigeru: (luckily, It's Satoshi trapped in this situation, not me!)

One more thing, you are allowed to flame Wonnykins, but she will read them for the entertainment, and she will laugh.

Wonnykins: I will use your flames to toast my marshmallows, Nya! Mmmm, …. S'mores, Nya…

Satoshi: Well, on with the sadness!

Hopelessness 

Chapter 2: Love

**-End Flashback-**

I sigh. I had been used as a sex toy again. It wasn't what I wanted. But that's what I had been brought here for: To be a sex slave.

I'm still feeling kind of sick, so I don't eat right away when someone shoves food through the door. My stomach groans in protest, but there isn't a point in eating if you feel like it's not going to stay down. That's pretty much how I felt when Shigeru and I sat down to talk the night before I was kidnapped…

**-Flashback- **(note: this is a pretty long flashback, so it will be most of this chapter, sry!)

" So, what did you want, Jarri-boi?"

I bit my lip as Shigeru sneered at me. Both of us had wandered over to his suite after supper to talk in private, as I had requested. I hadn't expected him to actually agree to this, so I was surprised. Yes, Shigeru had a suite. Even though we both traveled the same roads, he had always preferred the high life. Typical Shigeru…

I didn't speak; partly because I was really nervous, and it was making me sick to my stomach; partly because Shigeru looked like he wasn't done teasing me at the moment. Actually, he was really impatient.

" Come on, I don't have all night, you know…"

I sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

He raised an eyebrow, surprised and suspicious. I don't, and didn't, blame him; it was unlike me to say he was right about anything, at the time. We both knew it.

I held my breath, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, I knew I didn't have a choice but to get on with it.

I swallowed. " Shigeru, um, … what I wanted to talk to you about, … it's kinda hard for me to say, but,… and I haven't told anyone else…". Rambling, that's all I was accomplishing. But, despite his supposed ego, Shigeru was serious and listening in a split second.

Again, I swallowed. His serious stare was giving me the creeps. I wanted to look away. Perhaps he knew, because, in the softest, most caring voice I'd ever heard from him, he said:

" Go ahead, Satoshi-san. If you don't want me to tell, I won't."

It was really quite comforting.

"Well, ", I continued shakily, " I guess, … well you and I don't get along well, do we? (Lame, I know)." He nodded simply and I went on, " Well, … even so, … Shigeru, despite what I've said and done, I, … I really don't hate you as much as I'd like to pretend I do; how much you think I do." I paused, letting him grasp this. " Actually, to come clean about it, I really don't hate you at all. In fact, I sorta…"

Another pause. Could I really tell him?

He waited.

"…sorta what?" He finally asked.

I gulped. Looking him in the eye, I finished what I had started.

"I even, … like you. Maybe, maybe more then that…"

As I blurted out what I had been worried forever about, I looked away. My face was as red as the old cap I used to wear. I was still feeling sick. 'What will he say? ', I wondered, terrified.

Nothing at first.

After a few minutes, I gave up hope for a response and spoke again:

" I should go…"

As I got to my feet, Shigeru reached over and grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, I'm a little confused."

I sighed. He motioned for me to sit next to him. I did so.

We sat there for a while. He finally asked: "When you say that you like me, like what you said, … do you mean, … love?" I blushed a little more and tried to turn away, but Shigeru reached out a finger and turned me back to face him. " Look at me, or I won't believe anything you say next. You were telling the truth earlier; I could tell. But about which? Look me in the eye and answer me: Do you love me? I won't tell a soul what you say."

It was my turn to be suspicious. " Why wouldn't you?" He looked confused, so I felt it fit to explain. "You're Shigeru Ookido! The one who jeers at me, teases me, calls me a looser, and kicks me around! How can I trust you? You're just now going to keep my secrets, listen to what I have to say, and be generally nice!-"

"Satoshi…"

"Always putting my nose in the dirt…"

"Satoshi."

"And then there was the one time you called my dad a-"

" SATOSHI!"

I stopped. Swallowing, I blushed, hanging my head. " I'm sorry, I got carried away…" He pressed a finger to my lips. "Will you shush for a moment, Satoshi! Give me a minute and you'll have your questions answered." He took a deep breath. " Look, I know that I have not been a good guy to you, but…" He paused, huffing, " Look, I don't mean to sound pig-headed, but this deals with me, and I think you can agree with me that it is my business. And, between you and me…"

He smiled warmly. Not a sneer. It really looked nice on him. "… I can see knowing it upsets you. I know I'm not the type of person to really care about something like that, but I do." He hesitated…

…and brushed my hair out of my face. I gave him an appreciative look. He lost the smile, looking serious and, … worried? I was confused. But I didn't have time to dawdle on it. He reached over and took my face in his hands. Trapped within his soft but firm grip, I had no choice but to stare into his gorgeous eyes. I'd always liked them; emerald green and full of mystery.

He spoke calmly, but with a sense that he ment every word. "Satoshi, please, I fucking begging you; answer me: Do you or do you not love me?"

I choked up. " I, … I, …"

Wonnykins: Beware the Cliffhanger, Nya!

Satoshi: Hmm, not bad, even though most of it was a flashback.

Wonnykins: Yeah, But this is key. It plays a part in the Big Twist coming up. I thought this part was a bit fluffy to tell you the truth, Nya.

Dragon: Get back to the torture, already, Won! Damn you!

Shigeru: Needless to say, there will be more. Please R&R to Dragon, and she will send it all Wonny's way. Remember, she doesn't give about flames, and only reads them for laughs; Shits and giggles. And she will fry them on an open fire to roast chicken.

Satoshi: (licks lips) Mmmmmm, chicken…

Wonnykins and Dragon: Till Next Time! (Nya!)


	3. Down Hill

Dragon: Ok, Wonnykins could not type this chapter so she gave it to me to do it. Sorry it took me so long to type this up but I am really busy. I will be busy for a while so it will be slow updates since I have to type this stuff up in bits and pieces.

Wonnykis: Well type faster, faster, FASTER!

Dragon: I cant do it any faster then my brain and fingers can (and folks that is not very fast)

Satoshi: This is going to be one of the most depressing chapters that you will read in this story.

Shigeru: I would miss Sato-chan sooo much if this really happened.

Wonnykins: Good so far, no flames just yet. But if I do get one I will be very happy because I have been wanted to roast these marshmallows for ages.

Dragon: . . .

Shigeru: no comment. If I say something she will just make something out of it.

Wonnykins: Well, whatever. I am going to do the disclaimer this time. OK, I do not own Pokemon, Shigeru, or Satoshi. If I did you would sorely get some rated R Shi-Shi action in the series.

Dragon: … no comment

Wonnykins: Well, I hope you like this chapter be reashe there is more to come. I have done some of the next chapter already. So here a go.

"(Gulp) I…I…."

I searched his eyes and I saw hope, love and nervousness.

I looked down at my hands and finally uttered a one-word reply;

"Yes."

There was 2 seconds of silence. Thinking he hadn't heard me, I repeated it, raising my voice a little hysterically. "Yes, yes! I love you, shimata! Are you happy now? You'll probably go back and tell everyone just like you always do won't----." I gulped, tears spilling over my eyes.

"Won't you?" I finished, crying it out. I then began to sob.

I wasn't sure why I was crying. I felt despair running through me. I was so sure he'd break his promise. Everyone'd shun me. No one could know I loved a boy.

I hiccupped, reaching up to wipe my eyes.

"I gatta go back…" I stopped before I could say, 'to the Poke' center," the reason being that someone was wiping away my tears.

And it wasn't me.

I hadn't raised my eyes yet, and I did so at this point. Shigeru looked at me with a mixed look of hurt and concern on his face. He was still holding my face in his hands, brushing my tears away with his thumbs. I sniffled, a few more tears steaming down my cheeks.

"Satoshi-kun…" His voice is so clear, even now; soft and low; full of concern, "Satoshi-kin……please…" His hands slid from my face and around my back, pulling me closer to him; "….Please don't cry…..I love you too. Au shitteru, Sato-kun. Don't cry…"

I could feel his heart beating hast beneath his sweater. I slid my arms around him as well. I couldn't take it in at first. After a few seconds I was hit with it. Shigeru loved me. I sighed, closing my eyes. You tire out after a good cry. And he was so warm under my body. So warm and close…

He tilted my face up to his. Just inches apart. I wasn't ashamed to face him now. Now, I knew, he cared for me, and would always be there for me. We dew closer, until I could feel his breath on my lips. "Au shitteru, Shigeru-kun.." I whispered. I merely closed the gap between us as a replay.

That was my first kiss.

**End Falshback** (Dragon: Finally!)

I was only fifteen (My sixteenth birthday just passed, recently). We began dating soon after that. About a month after that, we started taking it a step further. I'd never had sex , but I liked it, all the same. The thing was, though, that we had to be careful. I'm not very ordinary.

You see, I have a condition that has only been recorded in the history of humans twice. It's a common condition in some types of amphibians and fish. I can change my sex. Now on my command; whether I want to or now, it happens every two week. I have wet dreams, like most boys, but I get a period. Needless to say, the condition is something I'd love to get rid of.

I, however, didn't care about that at the time. I had Shigeru; I loved him, and he me. I was to wrapped up in our relationship to worry about it unless I had my period. So ordinary life for us went on.

About a week after we starting having sex, when I was due to change back, I stayed a girl. (The only was you can tell is look below my waist) We were both a little worried, but I figured I was just a little late. Not so.

I was pregnant.

It's unheard of; a boy having a baby. So I panicked. I didn't tell Shigeru. When I had morning sickness, I told him it was a stomach bug. Gaining a little weight? Stuffing myself.

Then, of course, about a month into my pregnancy I was kidnapped. No one knew I was going to have a baby. I don't remember very well what happened when I was taken. I only know that I was with Shigeru at a restaurant. I wasn't feeling to hot, so I went back to the bathroom t see it I wasn't going to be sick. When I entered the bathroom, someone hit me and I woke up here. I was here for four months after, convinced I was going to be rescued before my baby came. Around that time, my hopes changed.

**Flashback**

I woke up to the sound of my prison door being whapped against the wall. "Up!" I was dragged, half asleep, to my feet. My stomach was pretting big then. My captor sneered at me. Everyone seemed to thing I was ever weight, so I didn't have a whole lot to worry about.

He held me against the wall. I closed my eyes, ready for him to stike my face.

He punched my stomach instead.

My eyes snapped open, shocked. He lift right after. To this day I still don't know if his knew about the baby inside of me.

I drew my knees up to my chest as best as I could. "It's okay. The pain'll go away. It'll be alright…" But the pain just kept getting worse and worse. By this point, I had managed to get upon to the pathetic little cot. The crotch of my pants became soaked with blood. All that ran thought my mind was 'I can't give birth now' I finally stripped of the clothing covering my bottom half, ready to a certain point.

No matter my condition, my hips were still a boy's so giving birth was pretty hard on me, even though the baby was only five months developed. And all that proved to be fore nothing. The baby girl I'd gave to wasn't breathing.

She had her father's hair and his eyes as well. She looked almost like Shigeru. Her heart gave one, pathetic beat and she was gone. Even dead, she looked beautiful. But she would never open those gorgeous green eyes.

I was so shocked. I had pulled off my vest off to keep her warm and dry her often and as I sat there with it in my arms, I blinked. I felt nothing at first. I just sat there covered in blood, weak, sore, and exhausted.

When it finally sunk in that my baby would be able to see her mother, me or, if I even was rescued, her father. I cried out in despair. I cried myself to sleep, my baby lifeless body in my arms. During the night, someone must have taken her, because she and my vest were gone the next morning.

**End flashback**

So, now, I don't have any hope left that I will be rescued. I cough. Blood flecks cover the palm of my hand. I hope I'm dying. I don't care anymore about like anymore now. I just want to stop the pain and misery.

I close my eyes, two tears rolling sown my cheeks. My baby is dead, Shigeru is gone, and I'm in pain. I just want to get away. And if death is an option right now,. I'll take it.

As I close my mind for the last time, I see Shigeru in from of me. His warmth under me and his hands whipping away my tears….

"Please don't cry, Satoshi-kun, Au Shitteru…"

Dragon: I am sooo sorry that took so long to type up. I have actually had this for about 2 or 3 weeks but I have been too busy until now to type it up. I don't have as much time on my hands as I used to anymore, I wish I did though. There would be soo much up. But whatever, I am doing the best I can.

Wonnykins: That is ok Dragon, everyone gets busy sometimes. But, owell. I hope you liked this chapter! Please R and R! Member if you flame me I will get to roast these marshmallows that I have been saving!

Dragon; O and Wonny has dont some of the next chapter all ready, and OMG it is like sooooooo good! I was like OMG I want more! So just wait, it gets better! XD


	4. Rescue

Wonny; Well, it's been a while, but things have been busy lately. There are several more chapters, then it is finette! Mwah! I like the ending I came up with, but you will all have to wait to read it, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shigeru: Wonny does not own me, nor Satoshi, or any other character's from Poke'mon, so there!

Called "Rescue"

A lone paramedic, bag in hand, stood impatiently, waiting for another patient to be brought out. One by one, young children in poor condition were carried from the seen of the crime; a ramshakle apartment complex that was notorious for drugs and sex. Finally, a police officer passed through the doorway, carrying something in his arms. His police jacket was wrapped around what looked like a bunch of rags. A closer look determined that it was a sixteen-year old boy.

The boy was the worst of all the children brought forth from the depths of the sex house. His clothes were ripped, dirty, and, in some places, covered in blood. He was as pale as a sheet of paper, making his hair look like a messy ink blot. Scars, brusies, bumps and other numerous injuries coated his skinney body. His clothes hung loosely on his frame. The paramedic peeked under his shirt and winced as he saw the boy struggling to breathe, skin stretched tightly across his ribs.

"Their favorite, we're guessing. One of the agents identified him as Satoshi Ketchem. Said he's been missing for a good seven months."

The medic shook his head sadly. "He's in terrible shape..."

As if on cue, Satoshi coughed, a trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth. He groaned, opening his eyes. The medic felt his heart clench. The eyes were deep, dank pools of despair. They looked as though at one point they had been sparkly and full of laughter. Now he looked as though he was beckoning death.

The police officer talked in a soothing voice, telling the boy that he was all right. The dark-haired child only gazed at him in a slightly distrusting way. The medic pulled an IV out of his bag. The boy needed to be kept alive because, chances were, he would prove to be a valuable source of evidence that could be used against the sick freaks that destroyed his life.

After making sure he had what he needed out, the paramedic turned back to his patient to roll up the sleeve of the jacket. He winced.

"Je-sus Christ. What do you make of this?"

The officer gave him an inquizitive look and glanced at the boy's arm. "Track marks, looks like. Wouldn't be surprised: these freak-shows have been known to do anything to keep the kids from being out of line. Probably sedatives. The team found a room full of 'em." The officer shook his head. "Poor kid..."

The medic told him to set his patient down on the stretcher. The EMT nodded, and the police man turned to go.

"Wait..."

Satoshi's voice was barely above a whisper, but he must've been heard. The old Enforcement officer went back. "Your coat..." Satoshi held it out.

The man smiled. "You keep it; you need it more then I do." With that, he walked away.

The medic screwed a needle into the IV, watching Satoshi as the teen hugged the jacket to himself. He didn't know what ot say. To be honest, he'd never delt with a patient quite like this; the boy had obviously been scarred for the rest of his life. What was there to say?

Satoshi broke the silence. "D-Do you know if they found a premeture baby around here?"

The medic frowned. "I think so, why?"

Satoshi leaned back, looking away. "She was mine..."

The medic froze. He had heard about this perticular kid, and he had been trying to remember where at when the officer said that his name was Satoshi Ketchem. He remembered seeing the report of the boy on the news; how he had this extrodinary medical condition that allowed him to change his sex. It never said anything about Satoshi being pregnant at the time of his disapearence, though.

He became aware of the akward pause and said "I'm sorry to here that."

"She looked like her father."

"You knew the father?"

Satoshi nodded. "I was in a relationship at the time, and when I was kidnapped, I was a month along. I never told anyone..."

There was another pause as the medic smeared rubbing alcohol on Satoshi's forearm.

"I will...get to see my family soon, right?" Satoshi asked quietly.

"Yes, of course. Could you stretch out your arm for me? That's perfect. You don't mind, do you? It's only an IV."

Satoshi eyed the needle with distaste. He then put his head into his knees. "Make it quick."

The medic stuck him, taping the tube down to Satoshi's pale arm. "There you are. Now, could I ask you to remove your shirt?"

Satoshi did so.

"Good, now, let me take a look." The medic examined Satoshi's chest and belly. He whistled. "Nice bruise you've got, there." he joked.

Satoshi smiled weakly. "Thanks. It hurts like hell." He gave a nasty cough, flecks of blood flying from his mouth.

"Looks like that isn't the only thing it's doing. You need some desperate treatment."

Satoshi leaned his head back farther and moaned.

"Hang in there, we're going to the hospital right now." The medic lifted the stretcher into the back of the ambulance, slamming the doors behind him. He leaned into the driver's cab and hissed "Hit the gas; he might not make it!"

Satoshi gave another moan, closing his eyes. He had been hanging in there for seven months. He wasn't sure if he could do it much longer...

Wonny:CLIFFHANGER! Will post more very soon, don't worry!


	5. Reminiscing

**Wonnykins: OMFG! SHE'S UPDATING THIS STORY! That's right! I had to be loyal to the first story that got my name known! Most of you only know me because of this story! Well, here ya go! It's not finished, but I'll be updating it soon until it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own the reporter! Nothing else!**

**Chapter 5: Reminiscing**

**-Shigeru's POV-**

It's early in the morning, and I don't know why I'm awake. I look over at the blond boy laying beside me. Hiroshi was always so cute. But, as I smile, I feel guilty. I know the police have told me that there isn't a good chance of Satoshi being found alive, but I still feel sick, taking a lover like this. Well, not really. It isn't really love. He knows it, and I know it. There's nothing between us besides friendship.

Hiroshi came to my aid, when Satoshi disappeared, all those months ago. I was depressed, and I wouldn't do much but sit by the phone. There were times when I couldn't eat; couldn't sleep. Hiroshi brought me out of that. He helped get me back on my feet. I'm grateful to him, but he knows that's about as far as I'll go. He knows I'll never have feelings for him like I do...did...for Satoshi.

There are times, late at night, when I sit down and cry, all by myself. We wanted a family, Satoshi and I. Sure, it meant adopting, but I was willing to do it, just to see the smile on his face. He used to talk about our future, together, a lot. At times, there are points when I can feel his comforting warmth on my shoulder, or his lips kissing my cheek, and when I turn, he's never there. Things like that tear my up inside.

The phone's ringing, cutting through my inner rambling. Wiping my eyes, which suddenly became wet with tears, I reach over, cradling the receiver between my cheek and shoulder.

"It's five thirty in the morning." I growl, "This had better be good."

"Shigeru-san! Turn on Channel Six!"

"Kasumi?"

"Turn it on!"

Hiroshi groans, hearing her cries through the phone, and feels for the remote. Kasumi's having a fit, over the phone. As soon as Hiroshi finds the damn clicker, he points it to the T.V. in my room. Pressing the six button, he grumbles about women not having any sense of time.

We both gasp, and drop the phone and remote.

"Satoshi Ketchem was found alive, today, after a drug raid done by Cinnabar Police." The reporter states. I shiver. Could it be true? Could it really be so?

"The sixteen-year-old Pokemon Master was found, today, in critical condition, after Cinnabar Police were tipped off that massive amounts of drugs were being used on children for sexual acts of violence." The man continues, "He was removed from this town home behind my along with fifteen other children, ranging from five to eighteen years old. Out of all sixteen removed, medical teams revealed that Mr. Ketchem was the worst case of abuse they had ever seen. There is no news on his condition, at the moment; only that he is in a state of unconsciousness."

At this point, we got a look at the damage those bastards had done ourselves. There was Satoshi, lying on a stretcher, face deathly pale. Hiroshi and I could the wounds covering his body even from the distance the camera was placed. I must have started crying, because Hiroshi is drying my tears, and dialing Cinnabar Hospital for Satoshi's room number.

-Satoshi's POV-

I don't remember the ride to the hospital very well. I know I fell asleep, and, when I woke up, I was here. I'm sore, and stitched all the way up my front. I was told they had to cut into my chest to remove blood from my lungs; I didn't know I was hurt that bad. They also drained blood from my belly; something about a ruptured something-or-other. There are numerous bandages wrapped around different parts of me, and they itch like crazy. The doctor who's taking care of me also told me he looked at my...reproductive track...and said that as far as that went, I was fine. I don't feel fine, though.

A nurse came in, earlier, with a long list of people who were wanting to visit me. Most of them were fans, but there were names that I recognized, like my mother's, and some close friends. However, out of that whole list, there was one name I didn't hear, and it tortured me to no end.

While I stew about Shigeru not being here by now, the telephone's been ringing non-stop. This is about the hundred time. I want to unhook the damned thing. Instead, I reach over, expecting another rapid fan-girl to start crying in my ear.

"Satoshi?"

My heart freezes. I know that voice.

"Sato-chan? Please tell me you're there..."

I swallow. "Sh-Shigeru?"

There's a rush of static, and what sounds like a choked sob. "It really is you, Sato." Shigeru says, sounding like he's been crying.

"Yes, it's me." I can't help but want to scream 'It's Shigeru! My Shigeru!', but I control myself, "Why didn't you come to see me?"

"You're in Cinnabar, Satoshi. I'm actually on my way to the airport, right now, but it'll be a while before I get there. Don't worry, I'll be there." He says in a reassuring voice. I find myself smiling.

"I trust you." I say, softly. "How have you been?"

"Better." He sighs, "I won't be completely alright until I have you back in my arms, Sato." This makes me giggle.

"I need to be back in your arms, Geru." I reply, twisting the phone cord around my fingers. I bite my lip, realizing just how much I missed this man, and how close I came to never seeing him again, "I...I really missed you Shigeru..." My voice is shaky.

He must have caught it. "Satoshi, I'm on my way. Don't cry." One rouge sob escapes me, "Don't cry, Satoshi, Au Shitteru..." An intercom blares in the back-round, "Listen, Sato, they just called for my flight. I'll get there by eight, and I'll be there to see you as soon as I get off the plane. You can wait that long, can't you?"

I nod, then, realizing he can't see me, I say "Yes. I can."

The smile on his face is evident in his voice. "Good boy. I'll see you soon. Hang in there, Sato-chan. Au Shitteru."

I grin. "Au Shitteru, love."

There's a soft chuckle, one last 'bye', and a click.

I roll over onto my side, keeping the tears from my eyes. Shigeru was coming; I shouldn't be crying. Still, I was sore, and the reality of losing Shigeru forever hit me hard. As I consider what could've happened to me, I start to cry. So much so, that I fall asleep.


End file.
